Return of the Orichalcos
by Kyuubi-kun45
Summary: A one-shot duel between my OC and Yuma. I used my own decks for the duel.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. it belogs to kazuki takahashi.

A/N: this is my very first fanfic ever and i want to celebrate with a duel against the famous Yuma Tsukumo.

"The duel between newcomer John D. Surge and WDC champion Yuma Tsukumo is about to begin." The MC said with his out of date hairstyle. "Now the duel can get underway. Duelists activate your D-pads and D-Gazers." Then the duel field started to glow a computer screen green color and then retuned to normal. "Augmented Vision link established." A computer voice said. Then both duelists said "Let's Duel."

John Surge [4000](Chaos)

Yuma Tsukumo [4000](Fiendish Dragons)

John excitedly called "My move, I draw! I summon out Dark Grepher To the field in attack mode!" Then a monster looking like a black Warrior Dai Grepher appeared in a battle stance. (Dark Grepher LV4/Dark/ATK1700/DEF1600) "Now I activate a continuous spell card from my hand, Prohibition! Now while this card remains on the field, the card i select will become unusable. I will choose Number 39: Utopia. Now you can't use your ace card Yuma. Now I'll end my tun with a face-down." John said while a face-down card meterialized. Now it's Yuma's turn. "Time to feel the flow!" Yuma exclamed. As he drew his sixth card. "I summon Galaxy Dragon in attack mode." A dragon thaing t looked like a smaller Galaxy-eyes appeared. (Galaxy Dragon LV4/Light/ATK2000/DEF1200) "Then I'll trow a face-down and end my turn." Yuma said as a card appeared. "And on the end of your turn I'll a reveal a face down, Mystical Space Typhoon! Now say goodbye to your face down Yuma." Then Yuma's face down card was blown away by a bluish-green typhoon. "Now it's my turn, I draw! I summon out X-Head Cannon!" (X-Head Cannon LV4/Light/ATK1800/DEF1500) "Now I overlay LV4: X-Head Cannon and Dark Grepher. Now come forth Number 103: Ragnazero!" (Number 103:Ragnazero/RNK4/Water/ATK2400/DEF1200) Yuma stood there shocked at the sight of the over 100 Nunber card. "I thought there were only six over 100 number cards." Yuma said in disbelief. "Now Number 103 attack Galaxy Dragon with Subzero Sword!" Ragnazero then cut Galaxy Dragon into pieces before it evaporated into dust.

John Surge [4000]

Yuma Tsukumo[3600]

"I'll end my turn." John said. "What a suprise. Looks like the newcomer managed to draw first blood against our champ." The MC said surprised. "How will our champ counter this impressive move by our newcomer."

"My turn, I draw!" Yuma said. "I summon Mirage Dragon in defence mode." (Mirage Dragon LV4/Light/ATK1600/DEF600) "I'll end my turn." "Now it's my turn, I draw. I activate the spell card Graceful Charity. This card allows me two draw three cards as long as I discard two after." He then drew three cards and discarded two to the graveyard. "Now I activate the field spell THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!" John exclamed as he threw the card into the field card zone. Then a circle formed around the duelists as the seal started to form underneath their feet. But then his xyz monster was suddenly destroyed when the seal was complete. A small version of the seal then appeared on John's forehead. "I now activate the card Monster Reborn." He said. "Return to battle Ragnazero." Just as the monster reappeared the same thing appeared on its forehead. "When did the monster gain attack points?" Yuma asked. "My monsters gain 500 ATK as long as the seal stays on the field." John answered. "Now Ragnazero destroy Mirage Dragon with Subzero Orichalcos!" Ragnazero then drew the seal in mid-air and then slashes destroying the dragon in one fell swoop. "I'll end my turn by throwing a monster in face down defence mode." "This is a sudden change in stakes! Now instead of a duel for the title, it's become a duel with their souls on the line." The MC stated at the sudden change in mood.

"My move. I draw. I'll call your set with one of my own and end my turn." Yuma said as a card appeared horizontaly on the field.

"My turn. I draw. I tribute my face down monster to summon out Summoned Skull in attack mode." (Summoned Skull LV6/Dark/ATK2500/DEF1200) "Now my monster gains 500 ATK points thanks to the seal." (Summoned Skull ATK 2500+500=3000) "Now Ragnazero destroy his face down monster." The monster that appeared looked like a faceless person wearing a sheet and was instantly destroyed. "Now Summoned Skull attack Yuma directly with Lightning Strike!" The devilish looking monster then launched a bolt of lightning at Yuma and he screamed as the seal made him feel the pain of the lighting.

John Surge [4000]

Yuma Tsukumo [600]

"This is your final turn Yuma Tsukumo." John said. "I might be down but I'm certainly not out. Now I draw. I'll set one monster in defence mode and end my turn." "This Duel is over. I draw! Ragnazero destroy his face down monster." Ragnazero did just that. "Now Summoned Skull end this duel."

John Surge [4000]

Yuma Tsukumo [0]

Once Yuma's lifepoints hit zero, the seal started to shrink towards him and he screamed as he felt his soul getting ripped out of his body. Then it disappeared and Yuma dropped to the ground without getting up. Yuma was then discovered to be comatose as he was rushed to the hospital after the duel.

To be continued...

Kyuubi-kun45: Well, that was surpising. Looks like I'll have to make a series after i publish this. This is Kyuubi-kun45 signing off. 


End file.
